Saving the Detective
by EsTeLweNadia
Summary: Missing scenes from DC movies, series and OVAs. When our favorite shrunken Detective becomes too reckless for his own good, someone has to step in to save the day, or him, to be exact. And that someone happens to be Kaitou KID. Chapter 4 is now up!
1. KID's Foreboding Feeling

**Title**: Saving the Detective

**By**: EsTeLweNadia

**Summary**: Missing scene in Movie 10 – Requiem of the Detectives. When our favorite shrunken Detective becomes too courageous and reckless for his own good, someone had to step in to save the day (or him, to be exact). And that someone happened to be Kaitou KID. Isn't our favorite Detective lucky? Multi-chapter.

**Rating**: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

**Disclaimer**: Anyone and anything that you recognize from Detective Conan, is/are from Detective Conan.

**Author's Note**: As promised! So far I can only come up with TWO instances in which KID had to step in to save our beloved but reckless mini-detective! One is the missing scene in Movie 10 – The Requiem of the Detectives. And the other is from Movie 3 – The Last Wizard of the Century. Tweaked slightly to fit my purpose. But the latter will be in Chapter Two. Unless you can help me to find other instances that KID had to save Conan-kun? You will be very helpful, thank you. ^^

**Author's Special Note**: Before I forget, I would like to extend my warmest and most heartfelt gratitude to the following for their positive reviews and encouragement:-

tess4aria

mochi1412

Mysteryfan17

FlowerNeko

Ally Marton

Sera-kun the mystery detective

ayame11midori

myaoshi4869

doublegengar05

Kitty-Chan, UchiNaru no Miko

Silver Zone

Lire

Firepaw

shanagi95

Aeyra

Aramanta-chan and

The others who had put any of my stories as their favorite stories, and me as their favorite author, and alerts.

Thank you so much. You've made my day the way others can't, and you're the reason I try my best to produce fics that are hopefully not to your disappointment, that the fire to write keeps burning bright. Thank you!

As always, comments and constructive criticism are immensely appreciated.

Hope you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

><p><em>The Requiem of the Detectives<br>__Movie 10_

A sudden, deafening shattering of glass killed the brief silence. The three of them turned as one towards the sound, alarmed.

"What the hell is that?" exclaimed Hattori.

"A motorcycle?" Tantei-kun deduced instantly, a question mark lilting the end of his sentence.

KID, cleverly in Hakuba's disguise, smirked. "For sure, this isn't a good turn of events."

Tantei-kun scowled at him, clearly conveying '_Yes, thank you for the useful information, Captain Obvious_' or maybe something somewhere along that line. Before KID could respond anything to that, however, they heard two (not one, Tantei-kun) growling engines of motorcycles as they revved up the staircase towards them.

The three of them broke into a run, out of the room into the corridor, with Tantei-kun leading, surprisingly (because Tantei-kun had shorter legs). Barely few seconds later, the motorcycles appeared from the stairway and were instantly hot on their heels.

"Who the hell are those guys?" Hattori demanded, glancing at KID who matched his pace easily.

_Seriously, Hattori-kun, you are a detective. Figure that out yourself._ Instead, KID answered, keeping a cautious glance to the back. "People who wish to spice up the game, perhaps? That's what the client told me."

"This is overdoing it," the teenage detective from Osaka muttered, putting his head down and leaning into his stride. And suddenly KID found himself lagging behind, much to his own annoyance.

"This is not good…" Tantei-kun groused, glancing over his shoulder to look at them. "Let's split up!"

"Okay!" Hattori. "I understand." Him. KID mentally arched an eyebrow. Were they taking orders from a chibi? If the situation wasn't so dire, KID would have chortled at the absurdity of it all. He allowed a smirk to grace Hakuba's features, though.

Hattori threw himself into the first room they saw; slamming the door open with a shoulder, rolling on the floor and grabbing a long metal rod before getting back up on his feet. That was all KID could see as he ran past the room after Tantei-kun, with another motorcycle hot in pursuit.

They had been running for quite some time now, with Tantei-kun still in the lead. But both of them were already panting. It wouldn't be long before their stamina ran out. Just where was Tantei-kun heading to?

There! A door! As soon as they entered, KID realized that it was a huge storage space. With lots of boxes. They ran into an aisle when suddenly Tantei-kun slowed down, allowing KID to overtake him. KID stopped and whirled around just in time to see the chibi-Tantei release a soccer ball from his belt. As the ball dropped to the ground, the faux-child crouched and activated his killer shoe, and in one smooth motion, gave the ball a tremendous kick. But he was a second too late. The ball rocketed past the motorist's head to slam into the row of boxes, which toppled onto him. The ball rebounded into another row of boxes, and they too, collapsed. Tins rolled on the floor, and one stopped right at Conan's shoe.

"How annoying," he complained, pulling at his shirt to stare glumly at the splotches of paint. "There's paint splashed on my shirt."

_There you go. Whiny, fussy Hakuba. KID does not whine like that. Scratch that. KID does not whine. At all._

Just as he had expected, Tantei-kun ignored him; so deep in his thoughts. When the engine growled to life, their heads whipped up to see the motorcycle rearing up from the mess to head straight for them.

"Kuso!" Tantei-kun cursed. Faster than KID anticipated, the boy had his skateboard out of his bag, himself on the skateboard and soon was zooming out of the room in a speed to rival a car's.

"Kuso!" KID swore, not caring that he echoed exactly what Tantei-kun uttered minutes earlier. He didn't know where the Osakan Tantei was, so it was up to him now to see to the diminutive detective's safety. Who blatantly had it endangered by luring two motorcycles after him, on a skateboard. What was Tantei-kun thinking?

KID was inwardly seething to himself the entire time he sprinted up the stairs to the rooftop. Tantei-kun always forgot that he was in a child's body. Facing armed villains alone, making daring rescue attempts and taking dangerous risks all in the name of solving mysteries and bringing the truth to the light. Noble, but reckless. And it was even worse if it involved the lives of the ones he cared about. Tantei-kun just threw his self-preservation to the wind and charged headlong into danger. _No,_ KID realized, _it isn't that Tantei-kun forgets that he is in a child's body. He just doesn't allow the body of a child to stop him from achieving what he has set his mind to. Knowing the risk and still do it anyway is… stupid._

_Stupid Tantei_, KID repeated. _How can one be so intelligent yet so stupid? So very infuriating!_

When KID stepped into the moonlight, he was no longer Saguru Hakuba. He was Kaitou KID, the Phantom Thief. The Moonlight Magician. The internationally wanted criminal with a penchant for precious gems. Now that he had gained the information he needed to finish his investigation, Hakuba was no longer necessary. KID was back in the spotlight, or rather, moonlight. Now it looked like he had to save the day. More like saving a certain not-child detective from a certain mishap. And he had to hurry.

There! Tantei-kun was speeding ahead of the motorcycles. Hmm, _Agasa's skateboard upgrade was really something this time_, KID noted with muted admiration. He leaped off the building, activated his hang-glider and maneuvered towards the two-wheelers. Thank goodness the wind was just right. In the distance KID saw the two motorcycles speeding after little boy on the skateboard. KID felt a flash of irritation. Had they had no hearts? Going after a child (who was on a skateboard) with motorcycles? Had they had no shame or dignity or even respect?

Apparently not. When the motorcycles split up to corner Tantei-kun, KID felt cold fury filling his veins like lead. He gently swerved his glider to hover over a lone motorcycle, bidding his time carefully. As soon as he saw his chance, KID descended on the rider with the deadly precision of a bird of prey, knocking the rider off the two-wheeler and coldly watching him roll and tumble and skid on the road alongside with his vehicle. Good. KID hoped that the rider suffered some very nasty abrasions.

_No One Gets Hurt_, is KID's Number TWO Rule. (Number One being _KID Mustn't Get Caught._) But when those individuals whom KID cares for are targeted, – Tantei-kun being one of them – KID is willing to bend the rule a little_. No One Gets Hurt Unless They Hurt Those Whom They Are Not Supposed to Hurt_ might be the new rule, but KID had to think of a shorter phrase. Maybe later, because now, he HAD to get to Tantei-kun.

But not as KID. White is too flashy, too obvious when you have to slip among shadows, when you intend to go somewhere, to do something undetected. So KID stepped back, allowing Kuroba Kaito, in black turtleneck and black jeans and a cap, to continue where he had left off.

Kaito took a shortcut towards the bridge, where the road Conan-kun had taken led to. But, he realized with growing horror, there was some construction taking place at the last portion of the road before the bridge. He hoped the chibi-Tantei wouldn't resort to anything stupid.

He pumped his legs harder when he heard gunshots. With every step he took, every second that passed, his worry and concern for Conan-kun intensified. _God, please don't let the boy come to harm!_

The bridge finally loomed into view, and what Kaito saw next almost stopped his heart right there and then. His prayer was too late. Conan-kun, having imbalanced by a bullet that pinged off the metal structure extending high above the bridge, slammed his leg on the one of the metal beams on his way down before plummeting into the water with a sickening splash.

As much as Kaito wanted to rush to the scene, he held himself back just in time, because the bastard was gazing down into the water where Conan-kun had disappeared. Kaito clenched his fists, waiting for the man to turn away, to hop back onto his motorcycle and leave the area. _I will get you for harming Conan-kun_, Kaito thought vehemently. _I will see to it._

Kaito hurried over to the murky river, calling Professor Agasa along the way and speaking in Hakuba's voice. "Moshi moshi, may I speak to Agasa-hakase? This is Saguru Hakuba. Please hurry to the bridge. Conan-kun has met with an accident!"

Thank goodness he had the emergency contact numbers of Conan-kun. Seemed like his 'just-in-cases' really paid off this time. He didn't know what drove him to get those numbers, but he kept them just the same, just in case. And damn, he was really glad he did.

Kaito stared at the dark water for the briefest of seconds, fearing the _things_ that lurked within. But when he saw the overturned skateboard drifting past, all fears fled and before he knew it, he was already in the water searching for the owner of the skateboard.

"Gotcha!" Kaito gasped breathlessly as he gathered the unconscious faux-child in his arms. With as much care and gentleness as possible, Kaito got them both of them out of the water back onto the dry land. Kaito laid Conan-kun carefully on the ground, mindful of the broken leg.

For a moment, he stood observing the shrunken detective. Lying there drenched and looking so small and pale Kaito was reminded of a kitten caught in the rain. But Edogawa Conan was no kitten. Not only didn't he let his child body stop him from doing what he wanted to do, injuries and ill health didn't faze him either. Kaito knew, without a doubt, that Conan-kun would continue to solve this mystery even with a broken leg. But he needn't worry, because Hattori Heiji would be with the chibi Tantei.

He wished he could stay, but he could already see Agasa-hasake's bright yellow Volkswagen Beetle approaching from a distance. He had to leave. He slipped into the shadows again and dialed the professor's number. The line was picked up at the first ring. "Agasa-hakase? This is Hakuba again. I'm sorry I cannot stay. I have to leave to investigate something urgent. I leave Conan-kun to you. Thank you." Then he disconnected the call.

Peering from the shadows, he watched as the Beetle braked a few feet away from Conan-kun. Barely a few seconds later, the pudgy professor dashed out of the vehicle and rushed to the small, still figure on the ground, yelling 'Conan-kun!' in a dismayed tone. He ran back to his car and returned with a large first aid kit. Hattori arrived minutes after, face set in a deep frown of worry and concern as soon as he took in Conan-kun's condition.

Feeling relieved now that Conan-kun was in safe hands, Kaito turned to leave. To become KID once again. To exact vengeance on the individuals who had framed him. Not forgetting the bastard who had hurt Conan-kun.

But tried as he might, he still couldn't shake off the persistent foreboding feeling that had been dogging him the entire day.

* * *

><p>And it still hadn't left him even after he had successfully completed his objective; trapping Miyama-san in his museum of stolen jewels and dusting the felled motorcycle villains with itching powder. The feeling of extreme unease intensified with every second, and it had gotten bad enough that KID began to frown slightly despite his famous Poker Face.<p>

_Could it be that Tantei-kun is in trouble again?_ KID wondered, heading towards the Hotel Red Castle as fast as he could for a reason even he himself could not decipher.

Along the way, KID turned on his listening device. He had placed a listening bug on Megure-keibu while he was in disguise of Mouri Kogoro, when the inspector had grabbed Mouri's jacket after his casual remark of '_Police these days, can't even detect a bomb like that._' Predictably, Megure-keibu had snapped. But all that was actually a ruse to hand Mouri's note to Megure-keibu AND to attach a listening device. It was always useful to clue in to police conversation, anyway.

"Inspector, I've retrieved all the ID belts," A voice reported. Chiba-keiji, KID recognized immediately. "The number is correct as well."

"Okay," Megure-keibu's now. "Send them to the investigation team, without letting the kids know." Followed by Chiba-keiji's 'Yes, Sir!'

"Alright!" Hattori-kun's excited voice. "Let's ride the Super Snake now!"

KID heard more than enough. He shut the device off, and his frown deepened considerably. That couldn't be right. Why wasn't there a mention of an extra ID since he had returned his borrowed ID to Suzuki-chan by slipping it into her bag unnoticed? The number wasn't correct. It was supposed to be 9, not 8.

That had to mean one thing; that the police had overlooked the total number of the ID and the remaining ID was still among the 9 of them. To make things worse, they were going to ride Super Snake (KID scowled at the name of the ride. So not funny. KID had a grudge on Snake, and with good reason. He didn't need Super Snake to make him hate Snake more than he already did.) And if they didn't realize or remove the last ID on time, the roller-coaster would go ka-boom, with everyone in it. KID wasn't going to let that happen now that he knew what had been bugging him all day.

He stepped off the roof of Hotel Red Castle, activated his hang-glider and soared his way to the roller-coaster. The ride had already started; cruising along the twisting and turning tracks at top speed. From afar he could see anxious faces of the Osakan Tantei and Tantei-kun. Seemed that they had realized that one of the ID belts was still with them. They were hollering frantically at Genta-kun to release his belt, but the obtuse kid didn't get what they were trying to say until the mini-woman, who sat right behind him, grabbed his wrist and attempted to remove the bracelet. She managed to get it off, only to have it flying off her grasp to Hattori-kun, who managed to catch it, only to lose it again when the roller-coaster sped along a curve and upside-down.

Hattori's yell of '_Kudo_!' could be heard from where KID was, and KID had to smile in amusement. Ran-chan was sitting just beside Tantei-kun. KID wondered if she noticed Hattori-kun's slip of tongue.

But when KID saw Tantei-kun used his foot to push the safety mechanism away from his body, all of his amusement fled. The roller-coaster was going upside-down again very soon, and apparently, Hattori tried to stop him. Then KID saw something flashed through Tantei-kun's grim features before the boy glanced back to the innocent bracelet perching at the headrest of the seat behind him. KID felt a sickening sense of dread at the expression.

Because KID knew, that Tantei-kun was going to do anything to get the bomb away from his friends, even if it meant that he was risking his own life to do it.

_Not gonna happen_, KID thought grimly. _Nobody is going to die on my watch even for a noble cause. Especially not Tantei-kun_.

As soon as he neared the roller-coaster, and when the time was right, KID swooped in to pluck the bracelet off the seat. He relished Tantei-kun's and Hattori-kun's gasp of shock, before tossing the mini-bomb far into the distance and gliding away to safety from the bomb blast. When the bomb exploded into beautiful fireworks (_How annoying_, KID thought irritably, _Darn thing had to be fireworks instead of plumes of black smoke_), he threw a fierce smirk at Tantei-kun, who, to the thief's surprise, caught it and returned KID one of his own.

_Thank you_, Tantei-kun's eyes and smirk seemed to be saying.

KID tipped his hat slightly in response. Their gazes locked for the briefest of seconds, and an understanding passed between them. Time resumed again, and KID was done for the night.

And the nagging feeling of premonition? Finally disappeared, much to KID's relief.

And speaking of which, it was about time for KID to disappear.

So disappear he did.

-The End-

* * *

><p>There you go!<p>

I know that the ending is crappy. LOLz. I can't think of a good one. Sorry for that.

And I am also not sure how KID addresses Hattori or Ran or Sonoko or Haibara *glumly*

Anyhow, I hope you've enjoyed reading the story!

Thank you for reading! ^^


	2. Mid Air Rescue!

**Title: **Saving the Detective

**Summary: **Missing scenes from the movies. When our favorite shrunken Detective becomes too courageous and reckless for his own good, someone had to step in to save the day (or him, to be exact). And that someone happens to be Kaitou KID. Isn't our favorite Detective lucky?

**Chapter Two: **Mid-Air Rescue! (Missing Scene from Movie 14 – The Lost Ship in the Sky)

**Author's Note**: This is especially dedicated to Mysteryfan17 and Abuchiku for suggesting that I did this particular scene again. I merely touched the scene on my 'Treating a Wounded Detective' but this time, I have added more depth and detail to the scene, from KID's POV. That said, this fic has no relations whatsoever to the fanfic mentioned above. Thank you so much. This chapter has been written with you in mind, with the most heartfelt gratitude and appreciation for your tireless support. Once again, thank you! ^^

Hope you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

><p><em>The Lost Ship in the Sky<br>__Movie 14_

When it comes to danger to the people he cares, Tantei-kun, without hesitating, throws his self-preservation instincts out of the figurative window.

Every single time.

Even if it meant that he was also thrown out of a window (REAL window this time) along with it.

KID let out an annoyed 'Tsk!' the moment Tantei-kun was flung out of the ship. But deep inside, KID was ranting a litany of curses that even sailors wouldn't dare to utter. He had mentioned before that no one is to die even for a noble cause, right? Baka, baka Tantei!

"Conan-kun!" Ran shrieked, worry and fear palpable in her voice as she darted towards the open window.

Not good! He had to do something before the young lady jumped out of the window after her little charge.

"Wait!" He bit out, holding out a hand to push her back. Closing the distance in a long step, he vaulted over the platform and dove out through the window, aligning his body in a lean and straight position, going nosedive. Instead of defying gravity, he welcomed it to increase his speed through the air, towards the flailing detective, who tried his best to strain against the pull of the Earth.

"Kuso!" Still, despite his best efforts, his reach was just shy of catching Tantei-kun. In the meantime, the boy kept on falling faster.

Panting with the effort, KID practically had to swim in the air, reaching desperately for the detective. He strained his arm to its limit, reaching, reaching, reaching, then… GOT IT! He grabbed Tantei-kun's shoe, pulled the boy towards him, threw himself forward, wrapped his arms around the small body, went nosedive into a massive cloud…

And emerged on the other end as Kaitou KID, the famous Phantom Thief.

Even from where he was, he could hear excited. relieved cheers from the ship. Damn, it felt so good, KID's annoyance at Tantei-kun's persistent disregard of his own life, evaporated into nothingness.

Still, he couldn't help a displeased frown that appeared. "Hard to believe that they'd tossed you out of the window like some kind of trash. What now, Meitantei? Are you giving up like this?"

He watched impassively as Tantei-kun twisted in his grip to look at him furiously. "That's not even an option!" The boy pumped a fist into the air, and KID jerked his head to the side just in time to avoid it. "Return to the airship at once!" Tantei-kun yelled with a finger pointing at the airship's direction.

KID wasn't impressed. To his own surprise, he found himself feeling slightly offended at the tone Tantei-kun had used. "Don't be ridiculous. My hang-glider doesn't have an engine attached." What's more delighting than to go against the wishes of his greatest adversary? Smirking, he said, "Consider yourself lucky to still be alive!" With that, he tightened his hold on the boy and veered suddenly for Sakushima, relishing in Tantei-kun's startled yells as he sought for a place to land safely.

Thankfully, the island had been deserted. Everyone had been evacuated due to the virus scare, so the place was PERFECT. As soon as his boots touched the sand and his hang-glider deactivated, he gently lowered Tantei-kun to the ground. The kid detective immediately swung his attention to the departing airship, a fierce scowl on his face.

KID knew that Tantei-kun was itching to get back into the vessel as soon as possible. Many lives were at stake, especially the life of a certain Ojou-san.

"Don't worry, we'll figure out a way to return to the ship," KID tried to comfort the tensed faux-child. But he couldn't help but remark, "Who ask you to get thrown out of the ship, anyway?"

Tantei-kun snapped his head around to fix KID a heated glare, and an expression that seemed to be saying '_Are you crazy?_'. "I did not ask to be thrown out of the ship!"

"You did!" KID retorted. "You provoked the leader by NOT acting like who you are supposed to be; a frightened child instead of Edogawa Conan, Tantei-sa! Maybe if you really acted like a child you ARE, you might still be in the ship right now!"

That stopped the detective in his tracks. He snorted a few minutes later, crossing his arms resentfully. "I didn't want to give that bastard the satisfaction of seeing me cowering in fear. He doesn't scare me at all."

"Your ego and pride are going to get you killed one day, Tantei-kun," KID cautioned with a light sigh. "If I haven't been there to save you…"

"I will survive, anyway," Tantei-kun cut in vehemently. "You think I will die before I take THEM down, before I get my body back? I won't!"

KID huffed. "Then you should keep yourself OUT of situations that can get you killed. I will not always be there to save you."

"You don't have to save me, KID," Tantei-kun said, frowning up at him. Abruptly the young features softened. "Why do you keep saving my life? Wouldn't it be good for you if I'm not there anymore to ruin your heists?"

Horrified by the sudden morbidity in the detective's tone, KID shot the boy a dark look. "Idiot. Have you forgotten one of my rules?"

"No one gets hurt," Tantei-kun intoned dully.

Suppressing the urge to shake the little figure in front of him, KID exploded. "Exactly! No one gets hurt, not during my heists, not if I can help it!" _Especially you, Tantei-kun,_ KID added silently. "And do you think I will watch you die, when I can do something to prevent it?"

"No," came the very quiet rejoinder.

KID gentled his tone at the now-miserable detective. "Tell me, Tantei-kun, if I am in your shoes, will you let me die?"

"Of course not!" The detective instantly replied, his voice firm and unhesitant. Tantei-kun openly glowered at him, not even hiding how annoyed he was at KID's question. Really, what sort of question was that?

"There you go," KID beamed, absolutely pleased with the answer. It was a strange sort of a happy relief to know that Tantei-kun cared for him, too. "Looks like we do understand each other."

Tantei-kun turned away, deliberately not looking at KID, but KID could see a hint of a smile quirking on the young face. "Arigatou, KID."

Those two words were infused with so much warmth and earnest gratitude and meanings, KID found himself smiling a truly genuine smile. He hadn't smile like that in such a long time, and it felt good on his face. "No problem at all, Tantei-kun."

For a long moment, they stood in silence. The only sounds to be heard were seagulls screeching in the sky, the waves crashing against the shores, and the whisper of breeze singing through the trees.

Tantei-kun cleared his throat subtly. "I think I'll give Hattori a call to give him an update, since Osaka is his territory."

Meanwhile, KID had spotted a wayward yak cautiously approaching them. "Good idea. I'll be right nearby if you need me."

_And not just here, Tantei-kun. If you ever need my help, I'll be there for you, if I can. Because, Tantei-kun, we are more than rivals chasing each other on opposites side of the law. We are already friends. I hope you'd realized that._

And unbeknownst to KID's knowledge, Conan-kun already had.

- End of Chapter Two -

* * *

><p>Yay! I was on the roll tonight, so the fic is completed within a few hours! ^^<p>

I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

Thank you for reading, and for all of your wonderful encouragement!

And please forgive any errors you've encountered in the chapter and in my previous works.

See you again soon! ^^


	3. Through the Fire

**Chapter Three: **Through the Fire

**Author's Note**: This chapter is a little difficult to write. I don't know how many times I have to re-watch the scenes to make sure that I got every detail as accurate as possible. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to _Aniki-xvi_ and _Mysteryfan17_ for encouraging me to write this scene. Thank you everyone for your tireless support. Without you I don't think I am able to get very far.

Hope you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

><p><em>The Last Wizard of the Century<br>__Movie 3_

KID had always known that the little detective was very unusual.

Edogawa Conan was too smart, too bold and too sharp for any kids of his age, and apparently, for his own good.

Like dashing after Scorpion - an internationally wanted Russian criminal with a penchant to shoot unsuspecting people through their right eye – all by himself with practically no weapons, no backup, at all?

This wasn't smart. This was downright _reckless_.

An ordinary little boy wouldn't charge headlong into danger. He would run away from it screaming and bawling for dearest Mommy.

Edogawa Conan was a little boy, but at the same time, he _wasn't._

Because the truth was, Edogawa Conan was Kudo Shinichi, the famous high school detective, the Savior of the Police, the Modern Sherlock Holmes, and the very same one who had almost thwarted him in the Clock-Tower Heist.

Mind-boggling as it was, everything made sense now. There was no way a little boy could be that intelligent, behind those sharp, knowing eyes which had seen more than kids his 'age' could have. The quiet and calm confidence beneath the childish exterior, even in perilous circumstances. The way he carried himself – assured, fearless and contained - no little kid should possessed such a posture.

If the situation wasn't so dire, KID would have laughed in the sheer incredulity of it all. Adults being transformed into children – was such a thing even possible?

KID decided to ask Tantei-kun as soon as the opportunity surfaced.

But first, he had to save the detective.

"Mouri-san, I'll leave the others to you."

Kogorou Mouri, the Sleeping Detective still lying prone on the floor after avoiding the flashlight thrown at him by Conan to save his life from a sniper's seeking laser, agreed.

KID rushed up the stairs after Tantei-kun, but he couldn't see the little figure in front of him. _Not bad_, KID had to smirk. Tantei-kun could really run, despite his short legs. All the more KID lengthened his own stride, eager to catch up with the little critic to give him a violent shake while yelling '_What do you think you are doing?_'

_KA-BOOM!_

An explosion. Fearing the worst, KID put his head down and poured more speed into his run. _What the…?_ KID skidded to a sudden halt, glaring at the broken rocks blocking the passageway to the shortcut out of the basement. So that was what the explosion for.

And it seemed that Tantei-kun had managed to slip past the rubble, being small and quick he was. Small mercies.

But then KID had to take a longer way out, and it would cost him more time, which he did not have.

_Kuso!_

He sprinted back to where he came from, emerging out of the staircase in front of the huge wall bearing the two-headed falcon sharing a crown. He continued on ahead, remembering the small dark tunnel situated inconspicuously from the main passageway where both he and Tantei-kun stumbled upon the Shounen Tantei. Those kids must have come in from another entry from the castle.

Like a tsunami wave, a sense of foreboding and extreme uneasiness crashed onto him, overwhelming him with such a terrible dread he faltered in mid-step, horrified beyond comprehension. Images of glinting glasses, flashing blue eyes and a quirking grin seared through his mind's eye.

_Tantei-kun_.

He had to hurry!

The first thing he saw when he entered was a pile of ropes in the middle of the room. Crouching down to take a closer look he noticed that it had been cut. _So that means…_ KID glanced up, and saw a gaping hole high above his head. A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. An exit!

Retrieving one of his gadgets from his duffel bag, he aimed it at the opening and fired. The grappling hook with a rope attached shot up through the air and disappeared somewhere beyond. He felt a sharp tug on his gun, and he yanked on the rope. Satisfied that it would hold his weight, he pressed on the trigger again.

The force of the retracting rope pulled him off his feet and upwards, flinging him out of the tunnel. Quickly removing the grappling hook from the doorway, he stuffed it inside his bag and hurried on ahead to the castle.

Something flickered orange in the distance.

And a sharp tang of something in the air. KID sniffed. Smoke?

_What the…?_ Fire! The castle's on fire!

By the time KID reached the castle, the entire first level was engulfed in thick, black smoke. Coughing and using a hand to cover his nose and mouth, KID ducked beneath the oppressive smoke and darted inside. Instincts led him into the smoldering Knight's Armor Gallery. He ducked, sidestepped and zigzagged his way through, keeping his eyes open for any signs of the shrunken detective, and Scorpion.

And when he saw Scorpion – Seiran-san, that beautiful lady with short brown hair and grey eyes, was Scorpion? _Really_? – aiming her gun at Tantei-kun, he screeched into a sudden halt, his heart almost doing the same thing.

Knowing he had to move or there would be serious consequences but still enraptured by the scene unfolding before him, KID couldn't help but watched.

Amidst the crackles of the relentless flames, the intense heat, the thickening smoke and the falling debris, both of them stood undaunted, unflinchingly unafraid. Especially Tantei-kun, who by all means should be afraid to have a gun pointing at him; its red laser seeking his right eye. Instead, he stared at her calmly, silent challenge in those fearless blue gaze, taunting her, daring her to shoot. Which she happily obliged, much to KID's horror.

And in stupefied shock when the bullet simply bounced off the huge spectacle lens, and Tantei-kun only stumbled a step back, right eye closed but the left was openly glaring and determined. When Seiran gasped an incredulous "_Why?_", the detective crouched down to activate his sneakers, and Scorpion used the opportunity to back away while slamming a fresh magazine into the chamber of her gun and yanking the slide back.

By then KID had his card gun out and was already aiming at the weapon in the woman's hands. When she readied to aim, KID fired.

He didn't hang around to watch the card fly. He ran past the burning armor display, avoiding debris and the licking fires, to appear behind Tantei-kun, who was waving his glasses at the unconscious Scorpion and mocking her.

"Conan-kun!" He called breathlessly.

Startled Tantei-kun spun around to face him, and quickly put the glasses back on his face, stammering '_Um, yeah_" guiltily while endeavoring not to look at KID.

It didn't matter. KID had turned away from the boy and went to scoop the criminal into his arms, grimacing. She was heavier than she looked, even more so when she was out cold.

"Come, we have to escape from here quickly!" To prove his point, he immediately walked off, expecting Tantei-kun to follow and was annoyed when he didn't. Looking back at the boy, who was staring thoughtfully at the burning card, KID barked, "Conan-kun!"

Tantei-kun jerked and started to follow him, when flaming debris suddenly began to crash in between them. KID barely got out of its way, and managed to dodge more falling wreckage and then he heard it; an agonized yell of pain and fear.

_Tantei-kun!_

Alarmed, KID threw the burden in his arms over his shoulder and fought his way to where he last saw the faux-child, ceaselessly praying that the boy would be alright, somehow. He HAD to be, or KID wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

No one gets hurt in his heists, especially not Tantei-kun.

There! Lying motionless among the debris was the detective. KID darted to his side immediately, kicked away the nearest rubble and crouched down to pick him up. Hugging him close to his chest and protecting the small figure as best as he could, KID hurriedly exited out of the gallery, nimbly avoiding the fires and wreckages. Without breaking stride, KID headed up the spiral staircase, ran past the Dame's Lounge Room, the Tsar's Gallery and back into the Study, where the secret door to the basement was. Already he could feel the floor becoming hotter with each passing second. He rushed down the steps and to halt the fire's advance, found a switch to close the door to the secret basement. He went slightly deeper inside before finally setting Tantei-kun gently to the ground, followed by Scorpion.

Seiran-san was still unconscious after taking that powerful blow of a power-enhanced rock to her stomach. Checking Tantei-kun over, KID was relieved to find that the only injury the boy sported was a rather impressive goose egg on his head.

KID rolled his shoulders, and scrubbed his face wearily. What a day it had been. First, disguising as Shiratori-keiji and slipping amongst the unsuspecting entourage. He was nervous at first but soon he discovered that he had no reason to be; Megure-keibu, Takagi-keiji and Mouri-san had absolutely no clue that Shiratori-keiji wasn't really Shiratori-keiji. Then, discovering Tantei-kun's actual identity as he patrolled the ship to carry out his own investigation, and finding out that the one responsible for shooting him out of the sky was an internationally wanted thief who went by the name of Scorpion.

He had watched the young detective at work, boldly entering the crime scene to look for subtle evidences that investigators always missed and then appearing deep in thought, but still managing to avoid being clocked on the head by Mouri-san. KID had seen how fast Tantei-kun put the facts together and also how perceptive he was; KID only narrowed his eyes the moment Tantei-kun said that Nishino-san wasn't the murderer, and the kid had swung his head around to stare at KID. Caught by surprise, KID only smiled politely and encouraged Tantei-kun to continue his deductions, which were brilliantly, remarkably accurate.

"Who are you really, Tantei-kun?" KID asked softly. "Who had caused you to be who you are now? What have you gotten yourself into?"

The only answer he received was a light groan as the boy slowly fought his way back to consciousness. Bleary blue eyes peered through dusty glasses, blinking owlishly as his mind struggled to remember. When he moved to sit up, KID leaned forward to help, slowly easing him to a sitting position.

"Ow," Tantei-kun murmured, his hand flying to gingerly touch the bump at the back of his head.

"Are you alright?" KID couldn't help but asked, worry and concern lacing his tone ever so slightly.

Tantei-kun looked at him, then, and KID was relieved to notice that the boy's pupils were equal. No concussion; and that was great news. "Just a headache the size of Tokyo, that's all. Thank you for… saving me… Kaitou KID-san."

KID flinched. Back then when Tantei-kun stood staring at the burning card, he had already deduced that Shiratori-keiji was actually KID in disguise. Well, KID just had to take it in stride. It wasn't like Tantei-kun was going to arrest him, right? The detective was far more honorable than that, KID was sure of it.

"Just what you are thinking anyway, Meitantei?" KID snapped, welcoming the earlier frustrations with open arms. "Rushing after an armed criminal all by yourself? That wasn't terribly smart of you."

"Hey!" Tantei-kun protested, mildly affronted. "She had killed two people already. She had tried to hurt Ojisan, and she tried to hurt Ran. And she had also tried to hurt YOU. And she was running away. I couldn't let her escape, not after what she had done."

As if on cue, they heard soft, pained groans. Alarmed, they glanced at Seiran-san, who was slowly waking up, but quick as lightning, Tantei-kun activated his stun-gun wristwatch and put the woman back to sleep.

"Still, you shouldn't run off on your own." KID continued as if the little incident had never happened.

"There wasn't any other choice, KID," the detective sighed in frustration. "Besides, I know what I am doing, okay? I wasn't defenseless or unprepared. You, of all people, should know that."

KID knew that and yet… "You are not who you used to be, Tantei-kun, at least, not physically."

This time, it was Tantei-kun's turn to flinch. "Don't I know that, Kaitou KID-san?" The voice was bitter, almost self-loathing. He took a deep breath, and when he spoke again, his tone was weary. "Let's get going before the rest begins to wonder about our whereabouts, and thinks the worst."

Tantei-kun rose to his feet, wavering slightly. KID reached a hand to steady him, only to have Tantei-kun swatted it aside in annoyance. Pursing his lips in quiet worry, KID placed Seiran-san over his shoulder again and carried his duffel bag over another, then followed the little detective round the bend and into the main passageway.

"Watch your step," Tantei-kun said suddenly, aiming his watch-light to the uneven ground in front of him. "Inui-san was killed somewhere… there."

KID saw it. Inui-san lay unmoving on the ground, blood sluggishly leaking out from his missing right eye, the other eye wide open and unseeing, and his teeth still clenched in a grimace. KID swallowed audibly; he never did like corpses, and he liked seeing them up close and personal even less. Careful not to step on anything, KID stepped over the body and continued onwards.

"Why was Seiran-san Scorpion?" KID asked, breaking the impregnable silence. "I didn't see that coming."

"She is a descendent of the Mad Monk Rasputin," Tantei-kun explained, relishing in KID's small gasp of shock. "If you take Hoshi Seiran and translate it into Chinese, adding in Pusi Chinglan and mixing up the characters, it becomes a familiar Rasputin. She believed that the Romanov Dynasty treasures should have fallen into Rasputin's possessions. She's been aiming to gather all of the Dynasty's treasures and placed them by her ancestors. The reason why she shot victims through their right eyes is because it was to avenge her ancestor."

"And why had she killed Sagawa-san?" KID wanted to know.

"She had potentially exposed her identity," Tantei-kun answered. "When Sagawa-san entered people's rooms, he recorded them with his camera. Then she realized that she had forgotten to hide the photograph of Grigorri Rasputin. Grigorri in English starts with G, but in Russian, it's Gama. So in Kichii-san's room, no one would recognize Grigorri's Rasputin's signature, because it's in Russian. She thought Sagawa-san had recorded the photograph of Rasputin, so she took care of him."

"How about Inui-san?" KID prompted.

"When she killed Inui-san, she used a silencer so that no one would hear the shot," Tantei-kun shrugged, sidestepping a huge rock lying in their path. "She wanted to kill Ojisan because he had unintentionally insulted Rasputin, just like Inui-san, and that made her target Ran as well, for asking such a question." Small hands balled into fists, trembling slightly in anger at the thought.

"Let it go, Tantei-kun," KID said gently. "You had saved Mouri Ran-san, and had subdued Scorpion. There's nothing to worry about, right?"

A light sigh, followed by a strained chuckle. "Yeah, I guess you are right. Oh, dammit!"

Startled by the unexpected curse, KID frowned. "What's the matter, Tantei-kun?"

But then he looked up and realized their problem. Several feet ahead, huge boulders blocked their path.

"What now, Meitantei?" KID asked. His shoulder was beginning to ache from Seiran-san's weight. He might as well leave all the thinking to the detective.

Tantei-kun blinked. "Give me her bag."

Before KID could act, the detective had darted forwarded and removed the bag from Seiran's lax grip. Hastily he rummaged through, and let out a triumphant whoop when he found what he was looking for. A hand grenade. Using his teeth to pull the ring out, he shouted, "Get back!" before lobbing the grenade at the rubble.

Simultaneously KID stepped in front of Tantei-kun, shielding the smaller boy from the explosion with his much larger body. As soon as the noise quieted, they took a cautious look to where the rubble once stood.

Only to find that the way was clear; the boulders blown away into much smaller pieces.

"Good thinking, Meitantei!" KID beamed, definitely impressed. Why hadn't he thought of that? "Now let me lead the way."

Tantei-kun gestured, grinning. "After you."

They walked silently through the tunnels, until at last, they reached the room where the Shounen Tantei had came from earlier. Where KID had used his grappling hook to escape.

Only this time he didn't have to use his grappling hook, which was a great relief because there was no way it could handle the weight of two adults and a child. Because, extending from the opening all the way into the room itself, was a rope _ladder_.

"Hey, no fair!" KID exclaimed. "This wasn't here before!"

"Agasa-hakase must have brought it here. I've seen this somewhere in his place before," Tantei-kun muttered, before saying cheerfully, "Quit complaining and start climbing already."

KID had to smirk at this one. Mimicking Tantei-kun exactly, KID said, "After you."

One by one, they began to climb up the ladder. KID heaved a sigh of relief when he finally reached the top, tossing his duffel to one side and laboriously pulled himself up and out of the hole. He fell back on the ground, panting and gulping deep breaths of night air.

Tantei-kun's piercing blue eyes peered suddenly into his face. "Are you alright, Kaitou KID-san?"

KID managed a thumb-up while he tried to catch his breath. After a while, he collected his duffel bag and the still unconscious woman and stood up, hearing his bones creak. Boy, he was getting old. "I'm fine, thank you. Look, I have to deposit her somewhere, along with your deductions, which of course, I will repeat using Shiratori's voice, and record it. Then I shall be on my way. Oh, and before I forget," KID flipped open Seiran-san's satchel and took out the Memories Egg. "Here, I'll let you have this. Please give it Natsumi-san."

Tantei-kun cradled the Egg carefully. "I will, KID, and thank you."

"Your gratitude is misplaced, Tantei-kun," KID said brightly. "And I'll see you later. You can count on that."

Throwing in a mischievous wink and a cheerful wave at the puzzled detective, KID turned around and walked away. After doing what he had to with Scorpion, he had one final task to do.

To collect Hato, his injured dove which should have recovered fully by now.

And to save Tantei-kun from making the biggest mistake of his life.

After all, there are certain things that should remain a mystery.

-The End-


	4. Attempted Mid Air Rescue

**Chapter ****Four: **Attempted Mid-Air Rescue

**Summary: **Even though it was a trap, Kaito Kid saved the little detective anyway. And he would do it again whenever he had to.

**Author****'****s ****Note**: Sorry for the long wait. I've been distracted with lots of things, and I needed to have them put away before I could concentrate on what I have abandoned but NOT forgotten. This is my thanks for your patience. It might be a little short *grimaces* but I hope I was able to capture the moment as well as I could. Those who had requested me to do a scene on Movie 8 – _MnC21_ and _AngelicSnow_ - I hope you'll be happy with how it'll turn out.

This fic has not been beta-ed. All mistakes are mine, with deepest regrets.

Hope you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

><p><em>Magician <em>_of __the __Silver __Sky  
><em>_Movie __8_

There were many reasons why he loved the night.

The darkness was one of them. He could use it as a cloak to conceal his presence from those who were fervently searching for him, or hunting him down. Or he could use it to enhance his presence as Kaito KID.

The moon was another. When full and proud, it stood radiant and undaunted in the velvet blanket of the night sky. It served as a beautiful spotlight for him when _he_ stood radiant and undaunted in the face of a very large audience. He wasn't given the name Moonlight Magician for nothing.

Then there was the scenery. It was calmer and quieter at night than it was during the day, where the world seemed much too bright, harsh and unyielding. But in the cover of the night, everything seemed to gentle, illuminated only by soft electrical lights and it was simply breath-taking.

"Let's end this game here, Kaito KID," an all-too familiar, all-too confident voice broke his quiet contemplation.

And because the tranquility of the night was disturbed, KID couldn't help but feel a twinge of extreme annoyance.

Immediately plastering a pleasant smile to hide his irritation, KID turned around and faced the speaker. "We should. It's growing too dark to continue playing hide-and-seek with you." Under the detective's wary gaze, KID threw off the policeman disguise, revealing his true self as Kaito KID, the Phantom Thief. He smirked coolly. "Tantei-kun."

Edogawa Conan effortlessly matched the smirk with one of his own. And how the blue eyes narrowed with fierce anticipation. "Enough talk. Let's bring this to a _kick_ing end."

To prove his point, the little critter knelt down to activate those accursed sneakers. It crackled menacingly to life in a flare of blinding light.

But KID had a few tricks of his own. Tipping down his hat slightly, KID _hmph_-ed. "Yeah. Afterall, your girl is waiting for you with your prepared supper."

Gliding the hand still gripping the brim of the hat to shield his face, KID activated his voice-changer device. "_Conan-kun_!"

As expected, Tantei-kun whipped his head around to stare at the somewhere far away, searching for the owner of the voice. Encouraged by his successful distraction, KID removed his favorite card gun from the lapels of his white uniform and gaily continued, "_Supper__'__s __ready!_"

Tantei-kun cursed indecently at the sudden realization as he turned to face KID, who had unerringly aimed the gun at him and still unashamedly talked in Ran's voice. "_If __you __don__'__t __hurry, __I__'__ll __finish __them __all._"

Immediately after that, KID fired. Tantei-kun leaped into a duck and roll, nimbly avoiding the shot. Fast as lightning, he released a soccer ball from his belt. KID shifted his aim but had to jerk aside when the empowered ball rocketed past. Without missing a beat, he fired another round.

And hence, the dance under the moonlight had begun.

KID kept shooting, Tantei-kun kept dodging, but they were moving in the same direction. Until at last, Tantei-kun came to halt, but still KID kept up with his relentless attack, forcing the detective to back away. Caught in the euphoria of finally getting the upper-hand, KID even chuckled in delight.

When the backpack hit the railings, Tantei-kun gave a startled jerk and looked over his shoulder. KID ceased his fire and brought his gun back. "Well, it does seem like the end is near… Tantei-kun."

"Yeah," Tantei-kun acquiesced, but looking far from defeated. The smug grin didn't relent, the bold fearlessness didn't subside. "Seems that way."

For a full minute there was a stand-off between two fiercely indomitable wills. Neither was willing to surrender, to give in or give up. KID's cape billowed in the wind as the thief and detective stared each other down. Sweat beaded on one side of Tantei-kun's face, and he licked his lips slightly; a hint of pink tongue gliding over the bottom lip and was gone, all the while not breaking eye contact with KID, and how unnerving that was. When the boy snorted arrogantly as he tucked down his chin, KID decided that enough was enough.

KID fired.

As expected, Tantei-kun leaped aside, and the card thudded harmlessly into the place where the boy's head once was, but what WASN'T expected was that the detective stumbled and tripped. KID's eyes went wide with shock, and even before the boy dropped off the edge of the roof, KID had already activated his hang-glider. He was already running when Tantei-kun disappeared from sight, and leaped off into the sky half-way through. Shifting his gaze, he saw the detective plummeting with fearsome speed, so he swerved slightly and went nosedive in the kid's direction.

_Shit, shit, shit… this wasn't supposed to happen!_

With a burst of speed, KID closed in on Tantei-kun, and he was baffled to see the lack of fear on Tantei-kun's face. He was even more baffled to see the grim smugness as the detective activated his stun-gun wristwatch, took aim and fired.

_What the…!_

Too shocked to school his own expression, KID hastily jerked aside to avoid the tranquilizer needle. But still, he kept an eye on Tantei-kun, and received another shock of his life when the faux child righted himself, extending his arms and legs as though he was going to…

A yellow parachute exploded from the backpack Tantei-kun was wearing, and the boy's direct descent towards gravity bounced into an abrupt halt.

"I see," KID remarked, glancing at the detective behind him in amazement. "A paraglider for a hang-glider, huh?"

He had expected no less from Mister Great Detective, who never ceased to surprise him.

* * *

><p>-<em>Later, <em>_in __the __plane__'__s __cockpit __after __averting __the __crisis __and __after __Conan __said__ '__Of __course, __after __this __giant __metal __bird __has __been __returned __to __its __nest__'_-

KID ruffled Tantei-kun's head ruthlessly, ignoring yelps of indignation until he was satisfied and he let the boy go.

Glaring heatedly at the unruffled teen thief while trying to smooth his now-messy hair, Conan barked, "Hey! What the hell was _that_ for?"

"_That_," KID drawled out the word, watching the detective's expression triumphantly, "was for the stunt you pulled earlier!"

Tantei-kun blinked, his rage temporarily forgotten. "What stunt?"

"The '_save-me-KID-I__'__m-falling_' stunt," KID answered brightly, before frowning severely at the detective. "That was pretty neat, I must admit. Get me close enough so you can use that nasty wristwatch of yours on me. How cunning. You knew that I would save your hide so you used that against me. You are such a manipulative brat!"

"Says the one who always so conveniently plays tricks on others!" Tantei-kun shot back, undeterred.

"That's not the point!" KID argued. "We were in mid-air. You tried to put me to sleep in _mid-air_!"

A hint of an amused smirk crept into the Tantei-kun's features. "You ought to feel privileged. That's a 'once-in-a-lifetime' experience. Not everyone has that pleasure."

"You little…" KID seethed. He was NOT going to fall into the brat's trap again. "What I am going to say is…"

"I know what you are going to say, KID," Tantei-kun interrupted, his voice suddenly serious. "Don't worry. I am not suicidal, and I have no intention to have you killed in my attempts to catch you. I had it all planned to make sure we landed safely, even with you in comatose condition."

KID arched a skeptical eyebrow. "And how are you planning to do that? I am no lightweight!"

Tantei-kun winked slyly at him and put a finger to his lips. "_Hi-mit-su._"

KID _tch_-ed and looked away, quietly fuming to himself.

"You know," Tantei-kun said softly, gently pulling KID away from his internal rants, "You don't have to save me every single time I'm in trouble."

KID shot him a dark glare. "_Barou!_ As if I could stand aside and watch you die."

"You could," Tantei-kun stated.

"Yeah," KID agreed, "I could, but I won't. I will save you, if you need it."

"Even if it's a trap?" Tantei-kun asked humorously.

But there was no humor in KID's voice when he replied. "Even if it's a trap."

It was very faint, but KID heard it nonetheless, "Thank you."

KID blinked, glancing at the detective, but the boy had looked away. A warm smile tugged at the corner of KID's lips.

"_Sky-J __Flight __865_," the plane's radio crackled into existence. "_Hakodate_ _Tower __will __now __take __over. __Please __change __the __radio __frequency __to __118.35._"

"118.35, roger that," KID said into the earpiece, and adjusted the radio frequency accordingly.

From the corner of his eye, KID could see Tantei-kun was on high alert again, ready to render assistance when necessary. KID couldn't help a soft smile. Earlier, they were on opposite sides, challenging each other. Now they were on the same side, working together. And KID had to admit that he preferred it a lot more when they were in the same team.

_Even though it's a trap, I will still save Tantei-kun. And I will do it again whenever I have to._

- End of Chapter Four -

* * *

><p>There! I had a lot of fun doing this – and within a day, too! – and I hope you'd enjoyed reading it as well!<p>

Movie 8 is an AWESOME movie! And the ending is HILARIOUS! Poor, clueless Ran! *laughs*

Thank you so much for reading! ^^


End file.
